Cerulean Memories
by Sonance
Summary: Not like the normal FMV scenes I often do, this is a part of the game where Leena and Serge meet at Opassa after collecting the Komodo Dragon Scales. Short, but detailed and cute. :


**Title:** Cerulean Memories

**Author:** Ayame

**Disclaimer:** Chrono Cross and all that it entitles is sole property of SquareSoft.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Not quite the FMV scenes that I usually do, this story is the game scene where Leena meets Serge on Opassa Beach after he retrieves those three 'precious' Komodo Dragon scales for her. A conversation ensues, but added here is a bit more thought.

**A/N:** Even though I'm an avid Kid/Serge lover, and I think Leena is annoying and rude as heck, I thought that she, too, is an important factor of the game, and decided that this little ficcy should be in a way, dedicated to her. Aside from that, I also thought it was about high time I wrote another Chrono Cross fic. Thanks for reading! ;p Oh, yeah! I changed the script a little, but nothing too dramatic. Enjoy.

Cerulean Memories

                Cerulean was the best way to describe the setting. Of course, not everything was that shade of blue, but the ocean and the sky, so vast and inviting… seemed to be the only thing that the eyes could see. The golden grains of sand underfoot shone like crystals beneath the warm sunlight. A soft breeze danced off of the calm waves lapping against the shore from the ocean line. White frothing sea foam left little traces against the beach, where the maritime kissed the coast. It was here, on the terrain of Opassa Beach that Serge stood with his childhood sweetheart, Leena, tranquilly watching the horizon. 

                "Thank you, Serge… For the Komodo Dragon scales, I mean." Serge let his gaze drift from the ocean view and slip to his right, where she stood. She gazed at him with those dark green eyes, a gentle smile touching her lips. Her voice was sweet and cheerful, if not sounding a little shy at this moment. "I'll be able to make a great necklace with these." She let her lingering lance move from the boy next to her and to the colorful scales in her hand before slipping them into a pocket in her dress. Clasping her hands in front of her, she sighed, staring out at the ocean. The changes that came over Leena from time to time were always amazing to Serge. One minute she'd be bossy, pushy, and sizzling; no way could an argument be won against her. And the next, she would be sweet, and cheerful; what people would describe as a little country-girl. Taking in a breath, she lowered herself onto the sand and spread the skirts of her dress out around her, thoughtfully smoothing the wrinkles.

                "It sure has been a long time since we last came here, hasn't it?" she began speaking as she brought her attention from first the sea to her dress, then to Serge. "We used to come here all the time." She let out a small giggle before reaching up and tucking some strands of her auburn hair behind her ear. The breeze off of the ocean, however, picked them up again, sending the silken wisps across her face.  Serge watched her for a moment more, before letting his blue eyes drift back to the sea. Leena continued, following his gaze, not questioning his silence. She was used to it. "The sea never changes, does it…? It's been rolling in and out, like this, since before we were born. It's been here for eternity, it seems…" Her voice trailed off as she leaned back, the palms of her hands crushing the crystal-like grains of sand behind her as she supported herself. She let her head fall back, locks of reddish-brown hair tumbling down her back, the strands reminding Serge of delicate spindles of satin thread. Leena tilted her head to one side as she let her gaze drift back to the oceanfront, and continued speaking in that sweet melodic voice of hers. "It's probably seen many things… heard many things… It'll probably keep rolling in and out, long after our lifetime…. Without a single change…" She glance up at Serge and smiled.

                "Hey, Serge? Remember when we used to sit and talk like this when were kids? With the gentle sea breeze and the tranquil sound of the waves? Just the two of us… talking… Do you still remember that day?" A giggle rose from her throat, bubbly and light, as though she were really enjoying herself. She had straightened from her sitting position and now drew small designs and circles into the warm sand. The air lingered with the faded remnants of gull cries, and with the cool reassuring spray of the oceans tide lapping against the beach. Letting Leena partake in the memories she was sifting through, Serge remained silent, observant, and tranquil. This was the side of Leena that he adored the most; this kind, caring, and thoughtful person. While, this persona was showing more sporadically since their childhood, he could still see past her bossy exterior to the girl that he had grown to care for. 

                He nodded, letting her know that he did, indeed, remember the countless times that they had snuck down here to Opassa, just to sit and watch the ocean. She grinned and continued. 

                "Really!? You do…? So, Serge, you haven't forgotten about the promise we made that day!?" Her voice had grown beyond that bubbly cheerfulness to something more delighted and thrilled. As he brought his gaze from the ocean tide to her, he could see enchanted joy in those deep green orbs. They were like pools of liquid emerald, sparkling as bright as the surface of the ocean.  She gave a small laugh. "That makes me… happy." And her smile became a little less wide, but still pleased none-the-less. Serge couldn't help but find himself smiling as well. Naturally, it made him just as contented when she was happy. He remembered, alright. He remembered the promise that they had made. As young as they had been, and despite the traumatic experience he had gone through, nearly wiping his memories, he remembered the promise. And proof of that promise had been etched into that stone up at Cape Horn, on one of those countless times that he and Leena had snuck off to go somewhere that the village elders had forbade small children to go. He remembered. Leena began to speak again, not at all intrigued by his silence. She was used to it at times.

                "But aren't memories strange? Just when you think that you've forgotten about something, it comes floating back into your heart. I guess it's just lying there in wait. Waiting for the right moment…" Again, she let out a soft chuckle. "Why, we might even remember this very moment someday! In ten, twenty years… when we're all grown up and married, and have kids of our own…" her voice trailed off once more and she fell into a small lapse of silence. She seemed to be wondering just what she meant by the words she had spoken. The memory of their promise, fresh in both minds of the young couple, drifted about. But… when Leena mentioned marriage and kids… did she mean the two of them? Together? There was not denying that they were quite young when they had made the promise to each other. Of course, they still were very young. With a soft sigh, Leena shook her head, a look of thoughtfulness crossing her features. "Then one day…" she spoke softly. "When that time comes, I wonder what kind of adults we'll be? What kind of life will I be leading…? I wonder what to make of this day…?" She slowly got to her feet, gingerly brushing off excess grains of sand and letting them drop from the folds of her dress to her sandaled feet. Serge let his gaze drift to her, dark blue eyes washing over her features. She seemed to be awash in memories now; good, bad, thoughtful, cheerful, tranquil ashen and dazzling cerulean memories. 

                Stepping close to her, Serge slipped his arms around her, pulling her into a loving embrace. One hand slipping around her waist resting at the small of her back, the other over her shoulders, he looked past her as he felt her head lower against him, the top of her forehead reaching his broad shoulder. He could feel her soft hair against his cheek as he held her, and with a smile, he spoke reassuringly.

                 "We won't ever forget this day, Leena. No matter what happens, we'll always remember. Just like when we were kids. You and me. We won't forget." His words seemed to hold some sort of meaning, however, that went beyond her comment of, '… we might even remember this very moment someday…' It seemed to hold the answers to all of her questions, spoken and unspoken, though, she wasn't sure how. She was thankful that Serge was sensitive to her feelings, and that was probably why she loved him as much as she did. Because of his caring. Pulling away from him, she smiled as he stepped back, nearing falling into those blue eyes of his. Letting her emerald gaze leave his, she stared out at the ocean, watching the horizon where cobalt connected with sapphire. She sighed, feeling at peace, as she had when she'd first stepped out onto the beach and found Serge here waiting for her. 

                "Yeah… I hope you're right." She said with a soft smile. 


End file.
